Miniature models of towns and buildings, such as model building sets, have been around for many years. Such model building sets offer educational opportunities to children as well as providing entertainment to both children and adult enthusiasts alike. Conventional model building sets, typically include connectable modular components. One such conventional model building set is shown in FIG. 1 and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,356, which is presently assigned to Parvia Corporation, of Seattle, Wash., and hereby incorporated by reference.
Referring now to FIG. 1, an exploded view of a conventional modular model building set 20 is shown. The modular model building set 20 generally includes a modular substructure 24, a terrain 28, and playing components 30. As assembled, the modular substructure 24 supports, and is removably attachable to, the terrain 28. In turn, the terrain 28 supports, and is removably attachable to the playing components 30. The modular aspects of the substructure 24, terrain 28, and the playing components 30 allow a multitude of different configurations to be created from the modular model building set 20 while employing the same elements of the substructure 24, terrain 28, and the playing components 30.